One Piece: No Reason To Be Riddled With Holes
by Pokepika's Haunt
Summary: One Piece Drabble. Rated T for safety, not sure if it's higher though. More inside-


A/N. Not sure what to tell you all except this is yet another one of my Fem!Luffy ideas. Hope you guys enjoy! Though with this and the one before it being so dark, you have to wonder...Ah, forget it, thanks for reading by the way.

This is a drabble by the way. One of the few I actually do. Just to get some ideas flowing. It's written in third person from Shanks' perspective.

Summary: Anger is no reason to riddle a child with holes. Especially when they are so young. Warning: Fem!Luffy fanfic!

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!**

* * *

><p><strong>No Reason to Riddle a Child With Holes!<strong>

* * *

><p>You wouldn't have known it just by looking at her at first. She acted just like any other child...Kinda.<p>

She acted like she had a whole lot of energy and no particular place to put it. Always smiling and going on about how she would be King of the Pirates. Always begging to be brought on their voyages, it was dangerous for a child though. Shanks wouldn't even take a child her age that was perfectly healthy along.

She wasn't a perfectly healthy child though.

Makino hadn't brought it up or told any of them about it. She probably should have though. She probably forgot, it'd be easy, Shanks guessed, to forget though, just for a bit at least. She acted perfectly healthy. Like nothing was the matter, but she was so fragile all the same, just really good at hiding it.

But you're probably wondering who we're talking about. You ought to know, it's fairly easy to figure out, but just in case, it's a certain seven year old by the name of Monkey D. Luffy. She's a sweet kid, and really energetic.

But you'd never be able to tell that she had health problems, fatal health problems, just by watching her. Especially after that one time when she brought in this huge animal five times her size.

They would have never known, had she not had an attack while they were talking. It was so sudden it was scary.

Luffy had been laughing one minute, and the very next she was on the ground panting and trying really hard to get enough air in her end, crying and whimpering about her chest hurting.

It turned out that she had heart problems. But not from natural causes. There was no way you could call getting shot a natural cause for heart problems.

One good bullet was all it had taken, but she had gotten hit with not one or two, four bullets total. She'd survived though, a well established fact that she was a fighter and not willing to go just yet.

It had been done out of anger. But that was no excuse.

Anger was no reason to riddle a child full of holes.

But still, it had been scary to see such a strong child become so fragile, so weak.

She was so strong willed though, so determined. She still went on about becoming a pirate after she had recovered, and went back to acting like she had before the attack. It was so strange.

A weak heart just didn't seem to fit with Luffy. She was for the most part, except for that one little weakness, strong physically speaking. Mentally and emotionally speaking, she trump most grown men. She was just so strong willed, so unshakable in her resolve to live life to the fullest.

In the end, Shanks was sure that Luffy just couldn't be beat.

Nobody was stronger then Luffy, not even him, or Whitebeard.

Luffy was a child, but she didn't cry or give up because the pain her heart caused her now, was too much for her. She perservered.

In the end though, that weak heart finally won out against Luffy's unshakable will. It hurt to know she'd died.

One attack, and unfortunately they had been too slow to save her.

But she'd fought. She'd survived as long as she could.

It had been about a year after he and his crew left

In the end it just wasn't enough.

Shanks bet that if she'd lived though, if that weak heart hadn't won in the end, she'd have been a great pirate, maybe even become King of the Pirates like she always used to go on about.

It was funny, in a sad dry sort of way, how fragile the human body really was. How it's survival depended on the functionality of certain organs, and how if even one was faulty, even just one was weak, you died. Got shot in the brain or heart, it was an instant kill unless you were really lucky. Luffy had been really lucky though. She'd survived, and he doubted that she died with any regrets.

It taught Shansk something, along with teh rest of the crew as well.

Weak you may be physically, but you could do anything as long as you had a strong enough will, and were willing to fight for it.

It's still there just so you know. The straw hat he'd given Luffy. He just didn't feel right taking it from her. She still hadn't completed her end of their promise. It's sitting there, perched proudly atop her gravestone.

It's where it should be, in Shanks' head anyway.

And you know, it may sound strange. But sometimes, Shanks' thinks he can hear her voice, still asking him if she can go on the next voyage, and ranting on about how she'll beomce King of the Pirates.

And to be strong too, she's happy, and everything'll be okay. Eventually.

And Shanks' knows that, at least he thinks he knows it.

He tries to assure himself that he knows things turn out okay eventually, at night when he finds himself alone in his room with nobody there and crying drunkenly over a bottle of the strongest sake he can get his hands on without killing himself.

Luffy wouldn't want him to cry over her after all, he knows he wouldn't want her crying over him if he were to die suddenly.

In the end, he's still alive, and though it isn't fair that Luffy's not there to meet him at the top when she finally becomes Pirate King, which she never will unfortunately (Life was never fair to Luffy.). He knows that in the end things will turn out okay.

'Cause, call him crazy if you wish, but he still swears that Luffy is there, wishing him luck and encouraging to keep going.

She'd want that for him, she'd want that for all of those she'd left behind.

Anger was no reason to riddle a child with holes.

And when he finds the man who shot Luffy, he's going to have nice long "chat" with him, and show him it what happens do stupid things for no reason. Maybe it won't happen again?

Because, really, anger is absolutely no reason to riddle children with holes.

Luffy was proof enough of that. And Shanks, whether he admits or not, and he'll admit over and over again, misses Luffy.

No reason to riddle them with holes at all.

* * *

><p>AN. I couldn't find a good enough place to stop, so I just stoped. Sorry about it being so depressing and crap. I'm also sorry if it's all crappy too, but it was really just something to get the creative juices flowing. Please review and thanks for reading!


End file.
